galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" * Tommy: "Dragonzord!" * Zack: "Mastodon!" *'Kimberly:' "Pterodactyl!" *'Billy:' "Triceratops!" *'Trini: ' "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *'Jason:' "Tyrannosaurus!" *'All:' "Power Rangers!" 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *'Tommy:' "Tigerzord!" *'Zack/Adam:' "Mastodon!" *'Kimberly:' "Pterodactyl!" *'Billy:' "Triceratops!" *'Trini/Aisha:' "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *'Jason/Rocky:' "Tyrannosaurus!" *'All:' "Power Rangers!" 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *'Tommy:' "White Ranger Power!" *'Adam:' "Black Ranger Power!" *'Kimberly/Kat:' "Pink Ranger Power!" *'Billy:' "Blue Ranger Power!" *'Aisha:' "Yellow Ranger Power!" *'Rocky:' "Red Ranger Power!" *'All:' "Power Rangers!" 'Mighty Morphin Aliean Rangers' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *'Delphine:' "White Aquitar Ranger Power!" *'Corcus:' "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" *'Cestro:' "Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"" *'Tideus:' "Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" *'Aurico:' "Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" *'All:' "Rangers of Aquitar, full power! Power of Water, Power of Light, Powers unite!" 'Power Rangers Zeo' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" Kat: "Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" Tanya' '"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!"'' *'''Rocky "Zeo Ranger III – Blue!" *'Adam' "Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" *'Tommy:' "Zeo Ranger V – Red!" *'Trey/Jason:' "Gold Ranger Power!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Zeo!" 'Power Rangers Turbo' Roll Call Team-Morph: (1st team) "Shift Into Turbo!" *'Tommy:' 'Red Lighting Turbo Power! Turbo Up! Ha!" *'Justin:' "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power! Turbo Up! Ha!" *'Adam:' "Desert Thunder Turbo Power! Turbo Up! Ha!" *'Tanya:' "Dune Star Turbo Power! Turbo Up! Ha!" *'Kat:' "Wind Chaser Turbo Power! Turbo Up! Ha!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Turbo!" 'Power Rangers Turbo' Roll Call Team-Morph: (2st team) "Shift Into Turbo!" *'T.J:' "Red Turbo Ranger!" *'Justin:' "Blue Turbo Ranger!" *'Carlos:' "Green Turbo Ranger!" *'Ashley:' "Yellow Turbo Ranger!" *'Cassie:' "Pink Turbo Ranger!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Turbo!" 'Power Rangers In Space' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Let's Rocket!" *'Andros' "Power Red!" *'Carlos:' "Power Black!" *'T.J:' "Power Blue!" *'Ashley:' "Power Yellow!" *'Cassie:' "Power Pink!" *'Zhane:' "Power Silver!" *'All:' "Power Rangers In Space!" 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Go Galactic!" Mike's Morph: "Magna Power!" *'Leo' "Galaxy Red!" *'Kai:' "Galaxy Blue!" *'Damon' "Galaxy Green!" *'Maya:' "Galaxy Yellow!" *'Kendrix/Karone:' "Galaxy Pink!" *'Mike:' "Magna Defender!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" 'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan's Morph: "Titanium Power!" *'Carter:' "Red Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'Chad:' "Blue Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'Joel:' "Green Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'Kelsey:' "Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'Dana:' "Pink Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'Ryan:' "Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" 'Power Rangers Time Force' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Time for Time Force!" Eric's Morph: "Quantum Power!" *'Alex/Wes:' "Time Force Red!" *'Jenn:' "Time Force Pink!" *'Lucas:' "Time Force Blue!" *'Katie:' "Time Force Yellow!" *'Trip:' "Time Force Green!" *'Eric:' "Quantum Ranger!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Time Force!" 'Power Rangers Wid Force' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Wild Access! Ha!" *'Cole:' "Blazing Lion!" *'Taylor:' "Soaring Eagle" *'Max:' "Surging Shark" *'Danny:' "Iron Bison" *'Alyssa:' "Noble Tiger" *'Merrick:' "Howling Wolf" *'All:' "Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!" 'Power Rangers Ninja Storm' Wind Rangers Morph: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Thunder Rangers Morph: "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Samurai Morph: "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *'Shane:' "Power of Air!" *'Tori:' "Power of Water!" *'Dustin:' "Power of Earth! " *'Hunter:' "Power of Thunder!" *'Blake:' "Power of Thunder!" *'Cam:' "Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Ninja Storm!" 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Trent's Morph: "White Ranger! Dino Power!" *'Conner:' "Tyranno Power! Red Ranger!" *'Ethan:' "Tricera Power! Blue Ranger!" *'Kira:' "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!" *'Tommy:' "Brachio Power! Black Ranger!" *'Trent:' "Drago Power! White Ranger!" *'Conner:' "Triassic Power, Triassic Ranger!" *'All:' "Roar of Thunder! Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" 'Power Rangers S.P.D.' Roll Call Team-Morph: "SPD! Emergency!" *'Jack:' "One! SPD Red Ranger!" *'Sky:' "Two! SPD Blue Ranger!" *'bridge:' "Three! SPD Green Ranger!" *'Z:' "Four! SPD Yellow Ranger!" *'Syd:' "Five! SPD Pink Ranger!" *'Sam:' "Force from the Future! SPD Omega Ranger!" *'Doggie:' "Defender of the Galaxy! SPD Shadow Ranger!" *'Kat:' "SPD Kat Ranger!" *'Nova:' "Force from the Future! SPD Nova Ranger" *'All:' "Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth!" 'Power Rangers S.P.D. SWAT Mode' Roll Call Team-Morph: "SPD SWAT Mode!" *'Jack:' "SWAT Mode Red!" *'Sky:' "SWAT Mode Blue!" *'Bridge:' "SWAT Mode Green!" *'Z:' "SWAT Mode Yellow!" *'Syd:' "SWAT Mode Pink!" *'All:' "SPD SWAT!" 'Power Rangers Mystic Force' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" *'Nick:' "Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" *'Chip:' "Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" *'Madison:' "Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" *'Vida:' Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" *'Xander:' "Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" *'Udonna:' "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" *'Leanbow:' "Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!" *'Koragg:' "I am Koragg the Knight Wolf! Uthe Mejor!" *'All:' "We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" 'Power Rangers Mystic Force Legendary Warriors' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" *'Nick:' "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!" *'Chip:' "Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!" *'Madison:' "Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!" *'Vida:' "Element Of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!" *'Xander:' "Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!" *'All:' "We call forth the power of light magic, Mystic Force Legend Warriors!" 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Overdrive! Accelerate!" *'Mack:' "Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!" *'Will:' "Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" *'Dax:' "Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!" *'Ronny:' "Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" *'Rose:' "Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!" *'Tyzonn:' "Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" *'All:' "Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Beast! Spirit Ungleashed!" *'Casey:' "With a strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" *'Theo:' "With a stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" *'Lily:' "With a speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" *'R.J.:' "With a courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" *'Dominick:' "With a power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" *'Elephant Spirit Ranger:' "With a spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" *'Bat Spirit Ranger:' "With a spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" *'Shark Spirit Ranger:' "With a spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" *'Jarrod:' "With a spirit of a Mighty Lion!" *'Camille:' "With a cunning of a Chameleon!" *'All:' "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury Master Mode' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Master Mode!" *'Casey:' "With the of spirit Tiger! Full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger" *'Theo:' "With the stealth of Jaguar! Full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!" *'Lily:' "With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!" *'All:' "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" 'Power Rangers RPM' Roll Call Team-Morph: "RPM! Get in Gear!" *'Scott:' "RPM Red!" *'Flynn:' "RPM Blue!" *'Summer:' "RPM Yellow!" *'Ziggy:' "RPM Green!" *'Dillon:' "RPM Black!" *'Gem:' "RPM Gold!" *'Gemma:' "RPM Silver!" *'All:' "Power Rangers RPM!" 'Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Samuraizer! Ready! Go! Go! Samurai!" Antonio's Morph: "Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" *'Jayden/Lauren:' "Red Ranger, Ready!" *'Kevin:' "Blue Ranger, Ready!" *'Mia:' "Pink Ranger, Ready!" *'Emily:' "Yellow Ranger, Ready!" *'Mike:' "Green Ranger, Ready!" *'Antonio:' "Gold Ranger, Ready!" *'All:' "Rangers together, Samurai forever!" 'Power Rangers Super Samurai Mode' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Super Samurai Mode!" *'Jayden/Lauren:' "Red Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!" *'Kevin:' "Blue Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!" *'Mia:' "Pink Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!" *'Emily:' "Yellow Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!" *'Mike:' "Green Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!" *'All:' "Super Samurai Mode" 'Power Rangers Megaforce' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin Time! Go! Go! Megaforce!" Robo Knight's Morph: "Robo Knight! Morp!" *'Troy:' "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" *'Emma:' "Flames of a Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" *'Jake:' "Venom of a Snake! Megaforce Black!" *'Gia:' "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" *'Noah:' "Bite of a Shark! Megaforce Blue!" *'Robo Knight:' "I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!" *'All:' "Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Go go Megaforce!" 'Power Rangers Megaforce Ultra Mode' Roll Call Team-Morph: "Megaforce Ultra Mode!" *'Troy:' "Storm Power! Ultra Megaforce Red!" *'Emma:' "Wind Power! Ultra Megaforce Pink!" *'Jake:' "Rock Power! Ultra Megaforce Black!" *'Gia:' "Jungle Power! Ultra Megaforce Yellow!" *'Noah:' "Wave Power! Ultra Megaforce Blue!" *'All:' "Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Megaforce Ultra Mode!" 'Power Rangers Super Megaforce '''Roll Call Team-Morph:' "Super Mega Mode!" *'Troy:' "Super Megaforce Red!" *'Emma:' "Super Megaforce Pink!" *'Jake:' "Super Megaforce Green" *'Gia:' "Super Megaforce Yellow!" *'Noah:' "Super Megaforce Blue!" *'Orion:' "Super Megaforce Silver!" *'All:' "Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Go go Super Megaforce!" 'Power Rangers Dino Charge' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time, Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash The Power!" *'Tyler:' "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!" *'Chase:' "Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!" *'Koda:' "Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!" *'Riley:' "Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!" *'Shelby:' "Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!" *'Ivan:' "Pteradacty! Power Ranger Gold!" *'Phillip:' "Pachyosaurus! Power Ranger Graphite!" *'Albert/Kendall:' "Pleciosaur! Power Ranger Purple!" *'All:' "Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!" 'Power Rangers Dino Supercharge' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time, Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash The Power!" *'Tyler:' "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!" *'Chase:' "Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!" *'Koda:' "Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!" *'Riley:' "Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!" *'Shelby:' "Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!" *'Ivan:' "Pteradacty! Power Ranger Gold!" *'James:' "Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger Aqua!" *'Phillip:' "Pachyosaurus! Power Ranger Graphite!" *'Kendall:' "Pleciosaur! Power Ranger Purple!" *'Zenowing:' "Titanosaurus! Power Ranger Silver!" *'All:' "Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge!" 'Power Rangers Ninja Steel & Super Ninja Steel' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars, Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin!" *'Brody:' "Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!" *'Preston:' "Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!" *'Calvin:' "Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!" *'Hayley:' "Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!" *'Sarah:' "Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!" *'Levi/Aiden:' "Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold!" *'All:' "Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger!" 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' Roll Call Team-Morph: "It’s Morphin’ Time! Activate Beast Power! Ha! Unleash the Beast!" *'Devon:' "Cheetah Beast Power! Red!" *'Ravi:' "Gorilla Beast Power! Blue!" *'Zoey:' "Jackrabbit Beast Power! Yellow!" *'Nate:' "Mantis Beast Power! Gold" *'Steel:' "Scarab Beast Power! Silver!" *'?:' "?!" *'All:' "Power Rangers Beast Morphers!" Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Gara30